thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Choice". Plot (After partying in the dance club, Timon and his friends left the dance club as they walk into the streets on the city while they talk and laugh for fun) *Timon: That was a blast. *Pumbaa: Oh boy, can we go there again? *Timon: No Pumbaa, we already went there. *Pumbaa: How about tomorrow? *Stan: We won't even stay in this planet for any longer. *Simba: How do you like being in this planet? *Pat: Hm, not bad. *Emily: Not bad of a planet. *Bunga: We should've left this planet in the first place. *Timon: We're stuck on this planet. Look like we can't get out for do anything about it. *Pat: What: You're the prince Timon. You can do anything you want. *Timon: The prince doesn't control everything he wants. The king rule it all. *Stan: Do we have to wait til next year for us to win another Gladiator games? *Pat: No we can't. We have family and friends back there. *Simba: I have a family to feed and a pride to rule. *Emily: We can't stay here forever. We need to figure out on leaving this planet on a high note. *Timon: I can't let the king down. The king need me for work. Even the princess is planning to set up a wedding when i get married. *Pumbaa: This is not the Timon i used to know. What's up with your brain? *Timon: My brain? My brain is perfect for the smarts of cookies. *Pat: You're not earworm, are you? *Timon: Who need another bite on a empty stomach? *Pumbaa: Let's go to the spa. *Bunga: Right behind you. (At the spa, many aliens are in the pool with orange slices on their eyes as Timon and his friends are relaxing in the pool) *Timon: Ah, fresh out of a pool. *Punbaa: Just like a hot jacuzzi. *Simba: It's warm, but a little hot of liquid. *Timon: Ooh, ah. *Pat: Someone is going to smell like bacon. *Pumbaa: Hey. *Stan: After a day of dancing, we're here to relax. *Emily: I miss doing all of this science work. Do you think these guys have space pods or spaceships to get us all back home? *Stan: That's what i was trying to say. *Bunga: Maybe a animal can take us back home. *Timon: No. No animal reside in this planet. *Bunga: Then how do we leave without any advice? *Pat: We got some things to do when we get back. *Alien Jester: *came from the door* Prince Timon! The king need you at the castle. *Timon: What is going on? Who brought you here? *Alien Jester: The princess order me to come and check on you. We need you to see the king. *Timon: Can i bring my friends as well if you don't mind? *Alien Jester: Yes. We are welcome. *Simba: Ooh. *Pumbaa: But we already have food at the castle. *Alien Jester: It's a very important message. Something is about to change around the galaxy. *Emily: I bet we got some science tools to work on and try to leave the planet. *Alien Jester: I wouldn't say we scientists can bring you some machines to get you guys back home. *Stan: So what? We are science experts on the team. *Alien Jester: You're crazy than a geek nerd. *Stan: A geek nerd? Ha. I thought there is a critic who rate on movies the higher it gets to a average film. (Back at the castle, the animals came to see the King with the princess and the guards) *King of Pluto: Welcome back everyone. Timon, we got something to say about the planet. *Timon: Yes. Like what is going on? *King of Pluto: I am informed about the future of the galaxy. Many of your fans are suggesting for the construction workers to build a statue of you to honor the legecy of our planet. *Timon: They want to honor me for building a statue? *King of Pluto: Yes. Many people have been talking lately all over the city and we'll be happy to proudky present your statue. *Pumbaa: What about us? We support him along with the whole Hakuna Matata philopsshy. *Alien Jester: You will all be given statues for your honor of legecy. *Simba: Alright. We're going on a roll in the circle of life. *Pat: Wow. I thought we're back in our world where the professor would study about alien life. *King of Pluto: You all know Professor Chi-Chi? *Stan: What did you say? *King of Pluto: Well, this was this professor i had in collage who was a expert on making orbs and potions. *Timon: You said about something else. *Pumbaa: Where are the airpods? We have the professor as our call list. *King of Pluto: You losers don't deserve credit. *Simba: What? We didn't do anything wrong. *King of Pluto: You guys gotta go. You'll never win for the light of the day. *Alien Jester: By the way, the construction workers already finished building a big circle-shaped house for everyone to use. You guys should be safe in the house. *Emily: Why be safe for? *Alien Jester: Outside is a bit warm, but can be cold at all times. *Bunga: Why can't there be hot weather like what we used to have back home. *King of Pluto: Aliens get used with the cold weather. You can try it. *Pat: We're okay with that. Just take us to our guest home. *Alien Jester: Alrighty then. (Outside, the circle-shaped house is seen as the animals is introduced to the house for the tour) *Alien Jester: Welcome to your guest home. *Pat: Ooh. *Stan: Ooh? What do you mean Ooh? Is that all you got? *Alien Jester: Wait til you see the whole place inside. *Emily: You never knew how to judge a place before entering. *Alien Jester: Get in old peeps. (Inside of the UFO-shaped house) *Alien Jester: This is the living room. This is where you can eat, relax, watch TV, check on the fridge and chill out in the campfire. *Timon: This is your lucky day. *Pat: Wow. Everything has lights. *Stan: I thought judging a place was a bad idea. *Pumbaa: Good details. *Simba: You have some really cool seats. *Alien Jester: I didn't design the place. *Emily: All thanks to your friends who build this place up from the ground up. *Alien Jester: This is a very smooth fridge. We have all the food and water stored for you. *Timon: Ooh, does it have grubs? *Alien Jester: Everything. *Pumbaa: You can't have a home without grubs. *Alien Jester: We travel across the stars to grab some grubs. Most of them are sour and special and you guys will love it. *Timon: Easy piece of cake for us. *Alien Jester: Next up, you have three sofas in one nice room. A fireplace is set up for you guys to feel fresh for the winter. *Emily: It's not even winter yet. Wait, it's still winter in the middle of February. *Alien Jester: I thought we're in the season of fall. *Timon: What about the bedrooms? *Alien Jester: We'll get there in a minute. *Simba: You have beds for us? *Alien Jester: Of course we do. We clean all of them before you guys came along. *Bunga: We're going to have a clean day. *Alien Jester: To upstairs. (Upstairs of the space home) *Pat: Is this a hallway? *Alien Jester: You're not in a place. You're in a house. *Stan: I thought this place is a history museum. *Alien Jester: These will be your rooms. *Timon: What's inside? *Alien Jester: I just asked you. They are bedrooms. *Pumbaa: Which one is ours? *Alien Jester: Any of your rooms is yours. *Pat: That's six rooms in one house. *Simba: And the beds are looking neat. *Alien Jester: It also included a bathroom in the center. *Pumbaa: I'm calling it. *run to the bathroom* *Stan: Pumbaa, wait. That's not the bedroom. *Pumbaa: Beat it or lose it. *close the door* *Timon: Should we try out the rooms? *Alien Jester: Yes. Everything is clean as it should be. *Pumbaa: *fart on the toilet* *Timon: What the grub? *Stan: I knew he was going to use the bathroom. Gross. *Emily: What's that smell? *Stan: My gosh. Make it stop. *Pat: Uh Pumbaa, there's a lid where you have to flush. *Pumbaa: Oh, i'm just gonna flush. *flush the toilet* *Stan: The smell, it's even worse. *Alien Jester: Use the spray, use the spray. *Pumbaa: What kind of spray it is? *Alien Jester: It's raspberry. *Timon: Spray it! I'm freaking out with this bad smell. *Pumbaa: *use the raspberry spray to open it all over the bathroom* *Timon: The bad smell curse is gone. *Pat: Thank goodness i needed to cover my nose for a minute. *Stan: The cleanest place you ever been to. *Pumbaa: *open the door* I feel better. *Alien Jester: Come take a look at the bedrooms Mr. Warthog. You're going to like them as your previous home. *Pumbaa: Oh, what did i miss? *Alien Jester: Fresh beds, fresh sheets and clean walls for your bedroom. *Pat: Oh my. This is like the future. *Bunga: Does it bounce? *Alien Jester: Well yes. It's a mattress and i warned you about jumping on the bed. *Emily: Don't Bunga. *Bunga: *jump on the bed* Zuka Zama! *Emily: Oh Bunga. Why? *Bunga: This bed is not that bad. *Simba: Be careful before you fall into things. *Bunga: I'm a flying egret. *Pat: Wacko molly. *Stan: You bounce like the monkeys jumping on the bed. *Bunga: I'm no monkey or a baboon. *Simba: Ugh, baboons. They always cause a lot of trouble back home. *Timon: The babies are cute, but the grown-ups are wild. *Alien Jester: You will all be given clothes to wear as your causual. *Timon: We don't need clothes. We're furry. *Pat: Not every animal wear clothes. *Alien Jester: No clothes. Good. We got more rooms with unique designs. *Timon: Let's take a look. *Pumbaa: If you may. (St the other room with the polka dots on the walls) *Bunga: What's with the spots on the walls? *Alien Jester: We call them polka dots. They're very special decorations used for parties. *Pat: Are we celebrating someone's birthday? Cause i'll be happy to eat some cake. *Alien Jester: We're not celebrating a birthday today. No cake at all. *Pat: Aw. But i'm hungry. *Alien Jester: The next room has a lot of bubbles and you guys are ready to pop some bubbles. *Pat and Stan: Bubbles! *Alien Jester: Where are you going? I didn't show you the rest of the details. *Timon: Wait up before somebody slip. (Timon and Pumbaa enter the bubble bedroom) *Timon: Wait a minute, where are the real bubbles? *Pumbaa: I thought it is a house party. *Pat: Guys, it's not one kind of a bedroom. Wait til you see this. *Timon: What about it? *Pat: Wait and see. *pump the soap dispenser to let the bubbles pop out* *Timon: There's bubbles? *Stan: Try it my friends. *Pumbaa: *pump the soap dispenser* Bubbles incoming. *Timon: Bubble pop! *Pat: *pop the bubbles* It feel like a balloon parade. *Alien Jester: Gosh, these floating things are everywhere. *Bumga: Do they talk to us? *Stan: No. They're not holograms. They're floating liquid from water. *Timon: Just pop them like a balloon. *jump and pop two bubbles* *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. *pop a bubble* *Alien Jester: These floating bubbles are everywhere. *Emily: I feel so alive! *Timon: You guus have the most unique rooms in the world. *Pumbaa: Bubble me up. *Pat: Like blowing bubbles. *Stan: You blow real bubbles? *Pat: *ow bubbles out of his mouth* *Stan: You didn't expect to swallow soap before doimg so. *Pat: Oops. *Simba: They're all over me. *Pat: Just pop them out. *Simba: *roar all the bubbles out* *Alien Jester: You pop all the bubbles. *Simba: I just roar them out. *Alien Jester: No way. I never seen a animal do that. *Timon: We're all different. We're not aliens like you or birds like them. *Pumbaa: Birds are animals Timon. *Timon: And they fly? *Stan: Not all birds can fly. *Pat: Ducks fly, storks fly. Who knows? *Timon: Oh no, there's no more soap. Who let the bar go down in bubbles? *Alien Jester: There's two different types of soap. One is a bar and one is a liquid of water. *Pat: There's no more soap. I gotta use the restroom. *Emily: How does the bed feel like when you jump on it? *Alien Jester: Trust me. It's squishy. *Timon: Like a pillow? *Alien Jester: Just jump on it. Otherwise, you will bump on the ceiling like a monkey. *Timon: The matress is made of water! What a special bed to sleep in. *Pumbaa: *jump on the mattress* It sound like fun! *Timon: Let me try. *jump on the mattress* It's a dream come true. It's a water pool in a bed! *Pat: Who's turning on anti-gravity on the planet? *Stan: It's a bed Pat. This special one got water inside. *Pat: Does it break? *Emily: Not at all. *Pat: If it doesn't break, i can jump on it. *jump on the bed* Wee. *Stan: Now it's a water bed party. *Timon and Pat: Haaaaa. *Pumbaa: Jumping on the bed. *Stan: Stop jumping on the bed. You're going to splash the whole house down. *Timon: It's closed. Nothing will break like glass. *Stan: I'm not taking a chance on jumping. *Emily: Just try it Stan. You're gonna like it when you feel like being a kid again. *Stan: Not at all. *Bunga: He don't wanna jump. *Stan: Said the honey badger. *Alien Jester: Do you wanna check the last room before we show you the outdoors? *Simba: Yes. Not a problem. *Alien Jester: No more jumping on the bed. Let's go. *Pat: Ah. I feel like we're in a water world right now. *Stan: No more fishes flying all over the bed. (In the last room with all the neon lights) *Alien Jester: This is the Neon Lights room my friends. All shiny and colorful. *Timon: This is like the lights of a arcade. *Pumbaa: Fresh from the disco. *Stan: Someone is going to have a good night sleep with a bunch of lights glowing on them. *Simba: Can you switch to turn the lights up? *Alien Jester: There is no switch. The lights is all there for you. *Simba: Well, no switch then. *Timon: Does it include a skylight? *Pat: You think it's a tunnel? *Alien Jester: You already have all the lights sticking on the wall. *Emily: No need for a thousand. *Pat: Don't mind me. *Bunga: Does it include a bounchy bed? *Alien Jester: Nope. *Timon: This is not a bounce house. *Bunga: Dang it. *Simba: That's all the rooms, right? *Alien Jester. Yeah. That's it for now. *Timon: What about the secret place you wanted to show them? *Alien Jester: Oh, i just wanted to plan this out. Come on. *Pat: I hope this secret place is very something special for our kind. *Alien Jester: Come along you guys. *Timon: Now we're going to the very secret place in the world. (Back at tge living room) *Pumbaa: This is the very secret place the whole time?! *Alien Jester: No. We're going into the secret place outside. *Simba: That's the secret place outside? *Alien Jester: Yes. Come in. (Outside, it shows a pool with fancy tables and seats and a statue of Timon on the backyard) *Timon: My gosh, it's a outdoor decicated to me? *Alien Jester: We made this statue just for you. *Timon: Well look at that. Who knew how to nail a art better than a portrait painting on the wall? *Pumbaa: Is the water cold in your world? *Alien Jester: The water is still cold. Wanna try it, just jump on it. Beware, you might get sick. *Pat: Not taking a chance. *Stan: I'll be frozen as ice. *Alien Jester: Alright. In this area, you have seats to sit on and a nice backyard with glooming flowers. *Emily: Those flowers look kinda strange. *Bunga: They look like fat blueberries to me. *Stan: Don't even try touching them. *Pumbaa: What if we fart on them? *Alien Jester: Dude. *Stan: Just leave the flowers alone. *Timon: I told you about this. Stop making jokes. *Pumbaa: Never again. I won't say it again. *Stan: Keep going. *Alien Jester: Ever needed a dinner or a lunch break? This grill will cook fast as a microwave. *Emily: How long it cook for? *Alien Jester: This gril cook for 10 minutes. Fast and serving meals at any time. *Pat: Someone is goong to make a BBQ. *Stan: With fried chicken. *Timon: Okay, that's enough with that. *Stan: No more jokes. We have to finish up the tour before we relax for free. *Alien Jester: Come step on the grass. It's nice and warm on your feet. *Simba: Oh well, i'm going to feel a bit of warm on my paws. *Pat: The ground is soft. *Stan: Not bad of a floorprint. *Timon: Ooh, a rock to sit on. *Emily: You want to relax during a tour? Not now. *Timon: I only have one advice before you start to panic around. *Emily: Don't even cross your legs while advicing us. *Timon: *cross legs* I spy a planet in blue and green. *Emily: That's Earth silly. We don't have time to play games with you. *Timon: Look beyond what you see. *Emily: Huh? *Timon: Look around in the alaxy. See in your own eyes and the stars may shine and answer on you. *Emily: You used to remind me of my old college professor. *Timon: The universe answers you. Even the dead kings are watching us like what Simba said. *Simba: Are you mocking the Great Kings of the Past? *Timon: Huh? Who ask you that? *Simba: Timon, you're just being silly. *Alien Jester: Snap out of it Timon. This is your life now. No more maling fun of things. *Timon: I was just playing. *Pumbaa: Are you going to fake a fart? *Timon: No. I'm not trying to fake one. I never fart ever in my life. *Stan: Don't do it or else. *Timon: Done. I think the tour did well on us. *Alien Jester: You're not funny. *Timon: Come on. I rule this planet. How come you don't like a meerkat with a sense of humor? *Pat: Timon, you're a great actor. Remember the other day when we played a couple of knights on the stage? *Stan: That was a funny one. *Timon: Okay. Back to the tour. *Alien Jester: No way. We're done with the tour. *Timon: What? We didn't even get to the garden. *Alien Jester: The garden is right at your face. The flowers are glowing like light bulbs, are they? *Timon: Very strange flowers. *Pumbaa: Can we still touch them? *Stan: No. You pop them, you pay for them. *Timon: We have to pay for new flowers? No way. *Alien Jester: We're all playing with you. *Timon: So what? *Alien Jester: Timon, you're so funny. *Timon: Have a laugh, take a grub. *Pumbaa: I see no grubs around here. *Timon: I'm playing with ya. *Stan: No more jokes! Enough is enough. *Timon: Let's get over with it. *Alien Jester: Is that clear on staying in the house? *Pumbaa: Yes. Cha-ching. We're all good. *Timon: Yippie. *Stan: I wanna get outta here. *Alien Jester: What the? You're all here to stay for a reason. *Pat: We want to have some peace and quiet. *Emily: Let's go grab something on the kitchen. (At the litchen, the fridge has all the alien foods stored) *Emily: Blah. We shouldn't order something from Ikea earlier. *Stan: Next time, i'm packing my lunch in a bag. *Pat: I have my burger in a can for next week's picnic. *Alien Jester: Oh, i store some real food on the back. *Simba: You're trying to pull a trick, huh? *Alien Jester: Wait just a second. *Timon: The real food is on the back. *Stan: Stuffed ham with eggs. I thought they serve us green eggs and ham for dinner. *Pat: Real food is in the house. *Timon: No grubs? Oh well, i'm gonna take a bite of zebra stew. *Pumbaa: Did i smell some real ham? Eek. Not grabbing myself a bite. *Timon: Who add in the stuffing? MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 (Chapter 9) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65